


A taxonomy of kisses

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Depression, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: It prevents him from thinking much other than how alone and sad he feels. How the world seems like a weight on his shoulders.





	A taxonomy of kisses

Gerard lays in his bunk and stares at the one above him. Mikey is sleeping there and his brother's presence should be a comfort, a token of familiarity in a sea of the unknown, but depression has seeped into Gerard's brain like a thick cloud. It prevents him from thinking much other than how alone and sad he feels. How the world seems like a weight on his shoulders. _I can't do this anymore_ , his mind screams. This meaning everything other than laying in his bunk and staring blankly above. He rolls over onto his side and he swears that his shoulder brushes the bottom of Mikey's bunk. His own lyrics float into his head with a few replacements-- _He calls the tour bus not a bus but a tomb_ \--and he mentally laughs weakly. He thinks he's really cracking up this time.

He tries to listen to the hum of the wheels of the bus as the roll over the pavement in hopes that it will lull him back to sleep, but no dice. When they roll to a stop, Gerard hauls himself out of the bunk and goes to look out the window in the common area. They've stopped at a truck stop. The driver must need to stretch his legs. Gerard finds his cigarettes and lighter before walking off the bus to stand beside it. He shakes a cigarette out of the pack and brings it up to his lips, but when he goes to flick his lighter on, it doesn't work.

"Fuck," Gerard mutters under his breath. 

After taking a couple of deep breaths, he tries again. It still doesn't work. He closes his eyes and then gets the shit scared out of him when he feels a pair of arms go around his waist. He jumps forward to break the embrace and spins around. 

"Shit, Frankie, you scared the shit out of me," Gerard admonishes when he sees who it is.

Frank smiles. "Sorry. Need a light?"

Gerard nods and Frank pulls out his lighter and lights the cigarette. While Gerard takes a long drag on his cigarette, Frank pulls out his own cigarette and lights it. They stand there and smoke in silence for awhile. Gerard stares past Frank to the truck stop diner and tries not to think of anything. He's afraid that if he does, he'll break down right here in the parking lot. 

"So, umm, what's on your mind?"

Frank's question startles Gerard out of his attempt to meditate his depression away. Gerard slowly focuses his gaze on Frank, but he doesn't meet his eyes.

"Nothing." It's the truth, isn't it?

Frank tilts his head a little, but doesn't say anything. Gerard looks away again. He's surprised when Frank steps forward and touches his cheek. Gerard's head whips back to look at Frank and he accidentally drops his cigarette from his fingers to the ground. He stays perfectly still as Frank strokes his cheek with his free hand, his cigarette dangling from the fingers of the other. But when Frank leans in and brushes his lips against Gerard's, Gerard pulls back.

"What are you doing?"

Frank laughs softly. "What does it look like?"

Gerard sighs. "Yeah, okay, but why?"

Frank shrugs. "You looked like you needed one."

He's right. So when Frank puts out his cigarette and steps up onto the bus, Gerard follows him. They sit down together on the couch in the common area and when Frank leans in to kiss him again, Gerard kisses him back. They're soft kisses. Slow kisses. Just exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. And as Gerard's tongue glides against Frank's, his mind really does go blank. The thick cloud of depression held at bay if only for a moment. 

After a few minutes, Frank pulls back and smiles softly at Gerard. "Well, night."

"Night," Gerard echoes quietly.

He watches Frank disappear into the back of the bus, then he leans back against the couch and closes his eyes. Before he knows it, he's fallen asleep.

**


End file.
